saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teutonic Knights
The « »(チュートン騎士団, Chūton Kishi-dan, lit. "Order of the Teutonic Knights") is a high-level, small-sized clearing guild in SAO, operating on a manor house in the town of Mishe. It disbanded later in the game, and was reformed in ALO, rebuilding their base in Mishe of New Aincrad. Symbol The guild's symbol is an iron cross similar to the symbol of the Teutonic Order. It is usually in the form of a pendant or medal, which the members are required to wear. The design of the cross symbol was black with a white or silver outline. It was ultimately derived from the cross pattée occasionally used by the Teutonic Order from the 13th century. This heraldic cross took various forms, including a simple Latin cross, a cross potent, cross fleury and finally, a cross pattée. Background Sword Art Online Gwenhwyfar formed the guild with the desire to help out younger and less experienced players in the course of the death game. She adopts the motto of the religious order, the Teutonic Order, which was "Helfen, Wehren, Heilen" ("Help, Defend, Heal"). Although the guild grew slow unlike others of its kind, its members smoothly survived every floor. Gwen's cheated Col allowed them to purchase a small minor in the town of Mishe, which then served as their guild base. Together, the members cleared the 35th floor. They also decided to clear the 50th floor of Aincrad, which didn't end too well. Miscommunication and disorganization midway brought their battle to disarray, resulting in the guild nearly losing many of its members. Although they successfully accomplished the task, it tore the members' loyalty and divided them into two groups. Vivien sought to claim leadership and accused Gwenwhyfar unfit for the role, leading to the guild falling apart. Not wanting to deal with the bullshit and any more arguments, Gwen decided to simply disband the guild and return to the comforts of being a solo player. ALfheim Online In ALfheim Online, after meeting up with Lancelot, Eustace, Tsukiyomi, Athena, and the very few of the members from Sword Art Online, Gwen decided to reform the guild. During the time when New Aincrad was still not implemented in ALO, the Knights' base was located in Alne. It was moved to Mishe upon the clearing of New Aincrad's 35th floor. Calibur During a meeting, Gwen was informed about the founding of the most powerful sword in all of ALfheim Online. The news enlightened and perked the interest of all the guild members. Along with the news came information about the Beast God Slaughter Quest. The knights were about to accept the quest, but Gwenhwyfar herself halted the operation (despite her own interest to the sword) after MeRLiN had taken a peek on the system, revealing that it was actually an apocalyptic quest that would dictate the fate of Jötunheimr and Alne. Instead of accepting the quest, the Knights of Round, in Gwenhwyfar's command, had taken an entire hundred-eighty-degree turn, slaying Frost Giants instead and those who mercilessly murdered the Beast Gods. It hadn't been very easy, because, even if the guild was composed of strong and skilled players, they were lacking in number. The situation was made difficult by the fact that all players in ALfheim (apart from Kirito's party) had taken the quest and were killing Beast Gods. In the end, the alternative quest succeeded, but Gwenhwyfar's guild benefit very little from their acts. Mother's Rosario In the Mother's Rosario arc, the guild fell into silence, as Gwen declared that she and Lancelot, who stands as her regent, would take a rest from the virtual world to spend time together as siblings. Base The Knights of Round's base of operations is a large (and rather expensive) manor house located on the southern part of Mishe. Gwen purchased it in SAO through cheated Col, but it was left abandoned after their guild disbanded. They gained possession of it once more in ALO, with Gwen using the same process. Like a true medieval manor house, it had various parts designated for various activities. *'The Great Hall of the Manor House' The hall is intended for meeting and dining purposes. A large round table sits on its center. It has a cozy fireplace and the guild's banner hung on the wall. *'The Solars' The room in the Manor House called the Solar was intended for sleeping and private sitting room. (mostly used in SAO due to the lack of Log Out option) *'The Kitchen' The Kitchen was integrated into the Manor House - they included cooking ovens for baking and huge fireplaces for smoking and roasting food. This wasn't use often because cooking was made easy in SAO. Known Members Notable Achievements Sword Art Online *Cleared Aincrad 50th floor *Cleared Aincrad 35th floor ALfheim Online *Cleared the Whirlpool Dragon Tyrant Quest *Cleared 35th floor of New Aincrad *Defeated Surtr *Completed the Ragnarok Quest Gallery Trivia *Despite having no uniforms, the guild's motif is showcased in their manor. They adapted the same motif of the original Order of the Teutonic Knights, a white mantel decorated by a black cross. External Links #The Knights of Round Manor House Category:Guild Category:SAO Guild Category:ALO Guild